(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headgear capable of sprinkling and cooling, particularly to a headgear which is serviceable as more than a headgear for worn by the user, but also can have the effect of sprinkling and cooling, thereby allowing the user much more comfort during use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, outdoor sports are popular with the public. And, people are used to wearing headgear while taking exercise or conducting leisure activities for sunshade purposes. Although conventional leisure headgear has a peak for sunshade purposes, in case the heat vaporized from the user's face cannot be cooled off, the user might still sweat and feel uncomfortable.
In view of the above, the inventor has researched to develop the disadvantages existing in the prior art, and disclosed the present invention in an attention to profit the consumers.